


Cas's First time

by TrenchCoatandBlackWings



Series: My Bingo Card! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author's Universe, Because he's a horny bastard that jacks off, Bottom Dean, Cas knows a little about sex, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean is a Little Shit, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Facebook Bingo, M/M, Not Virgin Dean, Top Cas, Virgin Castiel, cas' first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatandBlackWings/pseuds/TrenchCoatandBlackWings
Summary: Cas knows how to get himself off, and that's not the issue. He knows what to do to make Dean feel good, because it is what he does to himself. But... It's the first time Cas has gotten laid.





	Cas's First time

**Author's Note:**

> This is square B1 for the bingo prompt. The Facebook group Destiel Port is who is doing the calling!  
> Here are my rules - 
> 
> -Fics must be 700+ words  
> -Follow the prompt you are given that round. You do not have to do every prompt you are assigned.  
> -You have five to seven days to write and post your fic in this post before we move to the next round.
> 
> BTW - Italics are where the guys are thinking... Enjoy!

"Cas, what do you mean you didn't get into bed with her? What the hell happened?!" Dean looked across the table as his BFF since high school, stunned that his perfect blue eyes and runner's body din't seal the deal for the gal that was all over him two nights before.

"Dean, I can't do that to someone I don't have a connection to. I won't use anyone for sex. It was just the second date. She kissed me, and I know she wanted me to come in with her, but I couldn't make myself follow her. I told her that even though I don't feel a mandate to wait for marriage, I do need a connection with a person first." _Besides, I got myself off thinking of your eyes and how you would move beneath me, and above me when I had to go for round two._ Cas took a drink of his beer  _And I finally figured out that no one but you will suffice... ever._

Dean smiled and took his shot of whiskey that the waitress brought, and had a wide-eyed look at the burgers they ordered.

Dean and Cas had been friends since high school, when Dean's life crash landed here with his brother and a ruined car. Dean and Sam stayed with their Uncle Bobby, and got their lives back together. Dean stayed to help with the auto shop and salvage business, Sam went to law school, but came back home after graduation. He was now an attorney for the state, had a girlfriend, and was always asking Dean when he was going to seal the deal with Cas. 

"Dean, it's obvious that you two are totally lost. You look at him like he hung the stars, and he acts like everything revolves around you. Just ask him, dude!" Anytime Sam would begin this conversation, Dean would shut his brother down "Cas doesn't want a guy for the rest of his life. He wants kids and a family. I would just be the really cool uncle that would always be watching the kids so he can take his wife out on a date." 

Dean was thinking back to the last time Sam had brought it up. Sam and Bobby were the only ones (Dean thinks) that knew his sexual preferences went both ways. He did know for sure that Cas had never been laid by a guy or a girl, even though he dated a couple of girls pretty seriously, which made Dean think that there was no chance his best friend that he had wanted in his bed forever was always going to be off limits, a fantasy that Dean would always be able to think about. 

The guys finished their burgers with no small amount of moaning and talking about how much they loved their red meat "These make me very happy" from Cas, and Dean going on about how he was a warrior and needed the meat and manly food. 

Cas was staying with Dean for the next couple of weeks because the ceiling in Cas' apartment had caved in when his upstairs neighbor flooded her kitchen by not running her garbage disposal long enough. Cas' furniture in his living room had been ruined, and so was his bed. Dean lamented the loss of the huge, overstuffed couch when Cas came to his door, soaked and angry about it all

"That fucking bitch only runs her disposal for about 10 seconds before she cuts it off. It got clogged, the dishwasher backed up and it all came into my apartment. My couch is ruined, my electronics are nuked, and I need to crash here for a couple of weeks." 

"Cas, what the hell? The couch is gone? What the hell is her name! I am going to make sure she never ruins furniture again!" Both men laughed, and Dean picked up the clothes Cas had brought with him, making sure they all got washed to get the residue of whatever else was in the pipes out of Cas' clothes "You are not going to wear these until I know they are clean, those things can get really nasty." 

***

Back from the Roadhouse and in Dean's apartment, the guys were lounged on Dean's sectional, spread out and sipping the beer Cas had bought on the way home. Dean wasn't about to let go of what he thought to be a failure to launch on Cas' part on his date "So what happened, really man? I get the whole wanting to have an emotional connection and everything, I really do. But what about when you just need to get off? She was willing, and hell, maybe she just wanted to get laid too." 

Cas sat up and looked thoughtful. At 22, he didn't think this was a conversation he was going to be having "Dean, like I said, I don't want to use someone for sex. I want a connection before things go that far. And before you ask again, I get myself off fairly often."  _Thinking of you, thinking of your dick and both of us being naked, anywhere. Shit... not now_. Cas was starting to feel some desire make itself known, and didn't want to let Dean know what was typically going on in his head. 

Dean's face got a little smirk on it "So you do are human after all! Anything in particular you like to think about?"  _Please say it's me, or at least a dude. That way I can have a chance._ "You gotta tell me man, I have spilled so many times about my nights of fun, you gotta tell me something!" 

Cas was stunned, and didn't know quite how to proceed _Dean likes men and women. He doesn't seem to have any kind of a preference of one over the other though, maybe I should show him instead of tell him?_ Cas had the experience of the obligatory make outs, and knew what felt good when he needed to get some kind of release on his own  _Maybe Dean can make it better, he is really the only person around right now that gets me, gets how I am, gets my quirks._ Cas smiled as he thought about what he did for Dean's birthday, and how much of a hangover they both had after "chasing the rainbow" of vodka colors.

"Dean, It's more than what I like to think about, it's who. He..." Dean's mind went offline right there  _He said "he", dude likes a guy, so I have a chance with him! Fucking hells yeah!_

Dean hadn't been paying attention to what Cas was saying or doing, and was completely thrown when Cas launched himself across the sectional and kissed Dean with a heat and fervor that Dean knew he would never forget. 

"Dean, if you really must know, it was always you." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulled him closer, and made sure they were able to grind together and feel each other's erections "I know Cas, but I always thought it may have been a fantasy"

Cas nipped at Dean's ear, whispering "Fantasy can collide with reality, and have explosive results." Cas jumped up from the sectional, removed his shirt, and walked down the hall to Dean's bedroom. Dean's brain had to catch up with what was happening, and when it did, he almost fell over himself as he tried to strip his clothes off all at once.

"Cas, which way do you want to do this? Start slow, or just get to the main event?" Cas had a predatory grin on his face at that question "Dean, I have been wanting to take your ass as mine for sometime now. It is something I picture when I make myself cum." Dean whimpered, knowing that his greatest fantasy was about to happen "You gotta prep me. I'll walk you through it, and maybe return the favor sometime. But for now..." Dean reached for the box under his bed, and found the lube that was always stashed in his room "Rub this on your fingers, and I'll walk you through the rest." Dean propped himself up on his hands and knees, making sure his ass was up in the air so Cas could see what he was doing "Start with one finger, and... Oh God!" Cas had started to circle Dean's hole with his warm and slicked up finger, pressing into the space between Dean's hole and his balls.

"Dean, I am somewhat familiar here. I do have a plug I use at times. Feel this." Cas slipped his finger in, and crooked it just right so Dean could see stars "I do know a little about how to do this, but I have only done it to myself." Cas fucked his finger in and out of Dean's hole, tapping that spot inside of Dean that made his nerves light up like a bonfire "Cas, You keep doing that, I won't last to the main event and you are going to be getting off on a sleeping body." 

Cas grinned "Well, we can't have that." Cas' erection was rock hard and sensitive, Dean's was starting to flag a bit, but Cas knew how to fix that too. Cas got two fingers into Dean, and started spreading.

"Cas, enough teasing and just do it already!" Dean was getting impatient, wanting Cas and his dick right now. Both men knew the actual fucking wouldn't last very long, mostly because of how worked up both men were, and that Cas was a virgin.

"Dean, Let me know if it hurts." Cas put the head of his cock past Dean's rim, and hissed and bit his lip so he wouldn't blow his load just by entering his man  _My man, i like that thought. I wonder how possessive Dean would let me be later on? I wonder how possessive he will be of me?_

Cas' thoughts were interrupted by Dean pushing back and taking Cas in to the hilt. "Cas, you start moving or am I going to have to do all the work?"

Cas gripped Dean's hips, pulled out slow and pushed back in again just as slow, so he could feel the sensations that were beginning to light up his body "Dean, what do I need to do, other than move?" Dean grabbed Cas' hand, and put his fingers around his cock "Keep things going, and we will be just fine. We can explore other things later" 

Cas began to move in earnest, trying to keep his coordination steady between fucking Dean and jacking his cock. He hit that spot inside of Dean again, and once he found it, made sure to try and hit it during most of the thrusts "Oh Dean, I am not going to make it much longer. What else do you need?" Dean shook his head, and came with a shout "Nothing babe, But if you don't cum soon, I am going to think that I'm too loose or something, even though you are huge." Cas was a little shocked by this "Dude, I've seen your dick. It's big. It's pretty." 

Cas' thrusts stuttered as he started to empty into Dean. He felt like fire and ice were chasing each other through his body, no one sensation staying in place for long. When he started to collapse on top of Dean, Dean made sure to move them to their sides so they could cuddle for a bit. 

"Cas, sounds to me like your first time went rather well." Cas nodded "Mhmm hm." 

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Cas and Dean met Sam at the roadhouse. Sam had taken a three day weekend just to get his mind off of things. He saw his brother and Cas,  _holding hands_ of all things and Dean kissing Cas' knuckles. Walking over to the table, Sam asked "When did this happen? It's about time you guys." Dean looked at Cas, a lovestruck grin on both of their faces "Cas finally got himself some, and I coached him through it." Sam had a look of horror on his face "TMI dude - but seriously, it's about damn time."


End file.
